


First “I love you”s

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy, Full of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: Daryl and Jesus say I love you for the first time.





	First “I love you”s

They have been dating for only a few months when Jesus says it, they were laying in bed after one of them has a near death experience. Not that that is anything new for them but Jesus thought it was now or never. “I love you” Jesus whispers while they lay in bed tangled up in each other, both just happy the other is alive and healthy. Daryl kisses him in response but doesn’t actually say it back. Jesus knows he feels the same but Daryl isn’t good with verbal stuff. He shows it in the way he will hold his hand in public now, he wouldn’t in the beginning. The way he protects him and would give his life for him, no questions asked. The way he will find little things on a run that remind him of Jesus and bring them back for him.   
They were dating almost a year when Daryl says it. He needed to know this was real, that this wasn’t some dream. He needed to know this wasn’t just a fling for either one of them. He needed to know that this was solid and wasn’t going anywhere. He needed to make sure when he said it that he actually meant it and wasn’t just saying it to say it. Jesus had just told Daryl the funniest story he had ever heard and they both laughed until they couldn’t breath and their sides heart. Seeing Jesus smile, hearing him laugh, seeing his eyes light up and realizing in that moment how happy Jesus made him by just smiling. He realized just being in the same room with the other man made him happy. He knew after all they had been through together, the arguments, the near death experiences, he wasn’t going anywhere. Neither of them were. He suddenly kissed Jesus and rested his forehead against the other mans. “I love you” he whispered while staring into his eyes. In that moment Jesus had never looked more beautiful to him. In that moment he knew they would be together forever, no matter what obstacles came in their way.


End file.
